


Braving The Elements

by LWood09



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWood09/pseuds/LWood09
Summary: While on a camping trip, a dust storm results in Amity and Luz becoming separated from a small group of classmates. Without a way to locate the others, the two must work together to battle out a series of unfortunate conditions.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny afternoon at Hexside Academy. A fairly large, outdated, wooden ship sits in front of the school. Standing in line, are a few students who are facing Principle Bump who is periodically looking up from his clipboard, calling out and confirming the presence of the six willing participants: Amity, Luz, Willow, Gus, Boscha, and Skara. Each one of them raises their hand and spouting out "here" once their names have been called. Swiftly drawing a circle in the air with his finger, Bump's clipboard disappears from his hands.

"Alright, students." He begins. "Now that you all are present, I am pleased to announce that you six are going to be partaking in a once-in-a-lifetime trip to the desolate woods of the Boiling Isles. There, we will learn to navigate and use a set of innate skills and abilities to survive nature itself."

"But we have magic." Boscha mentions. She looks at Luz, snickering to herself. "Well, _some_ of us do, anyway."

Luz groaned, crossing her arms and looking away from Boscha.

"Wouldn't surviving out there be easy, then?" she continued.

Principle Bump puts his hands behind his back, leaning forward intimidatingly.

"Actually, Boscha, you and the rest will be stripped of your magical abilities upon arrival in the woods." He straightens himself upright, turning away from her.

"Oh, great. I wonder how that'll turn out." She grumbled, looking away.

Principle Bump dug his arm in the ship and pulled out his red, dusty, rugged backpack. Holding the backpack out in front of him, he continues addressing the students.

"I hope you all brought your own backpack as you will need it to help you with training and survivability."

Luz was bouncing with excitement. Sure, it wasn't like a simple camping she had been familiar with in the human realm, but it was worth exploring all of what the Boiling Isles had to offer. Even better, she actually had real friends to enjoy this trip with her for the very first time.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so excited for this trip, you guys!" she squealed in excitement.

Willow, Gus, and Amity gathered around Luz, embracing her excitement as their own. Luz, then, wraps on arm around Amity while her other arm wraps around Willow, pulling them close to her.

"I'm so happy that you all were willing to tag along this trip with me. You all are the best."

Willow adjusts her glasses. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Uh, yeah. I'm glad to be able to come on this trip with you, Luz." Amity adds, blushing lightly.

Principle Bump held a fist up to his mouth, clearing his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, students, enough chit-chat. Let's go ahead and board the ship before we lose and daylight we are spared with."

The students, along with Principle Bump, board the ship to embark on a relatively short journey to their destination. As she looked over the boat, Luz could see the entire Boiling Isles landscape in a new perspective. She saw the crystal-clear ocean-blue of the waters, the orange and red configuration painted across the horizon. These are sights she couldn't imagine seeing in the human realm. Amity, who had been sitting next to Luz, glances at her, smiling heartedly at the display of pure innocence.

"Don't you think it's beautiful this time of day?" Luz questions suddenly, still admiring the landscape.

Amity turns her head, still smiling. She places the palm of her hand under her chin, the knuckles rested upon her cheek. "You are quite beautiful, yes." She says dreamily.

She suddenly snaps out of her dream-like state, catching on to what she accidentally confessed. Her face turned a deep crimson red. "I mean, yes! I love looking at you…I mean I love the scenery too!"

Fortunately, Luz didn't seem to notice her slight slip up, only nodding her head in agreement. After some time, the group finally arrived at their destination, settling down on a cliffside that overlooked the treacherous waters that lay below. Principle Bump stepped off the boat and put his finger in the air to draw a gigantic circle. Holding out his other arm and scooping it towards him, he gestured the students into coming over to stand in the circle he had created.

"This will be the moment that I take away your magical abilities. Once I am done activating the spell, we will set up at that spot over there." He explains, pointing to a flat spot near a set of tall trees.

Principle Bump steps out of the circle. He raises his hands as the circle he drew rises above the students and closes in on itself, eventually disappearing from sight. Some of the students stand there trying to use their magic, only to find that the spell had, in fact, worked. Nodding his head and smiling at the sight of his successful spell, Principle Bump walks over to the boat and pulls out four tents, laying them on the ground.

"These will be your home away from home, so to speak. There are four tents here, so, one of you will have to be in a tent all by yourself, unfortunately."

Boscha and Skara walk over to grab one of the tents off the ground, looking at it disapprovingly. Willow walks behind Skara, grabbing a second tent.

"I guess I can sleep in this one by myself." Willow comments with a slight smile.

Principle Bump goes over and grabs the third tent, looking in at Gus's general direction. He walks back towards Gus, leaning over, whispering, "You and I can share this tent as we seem to be the only males on this trip.

Gus nodded his head in agreement. Luz spots the last tent on the ground, walking towards it. Grabbing the tent, she looks over at Amity, a hint of pink brushed on her face.

"Guess that means you and I are going to be sleeping together in this tent." Luz grinned.

Having all their tents in their hands, the group, then, strolls on over to the flat spot to set up for the night. Meanwhile, the sun begins to set even more, casting an elegant shade of pink across the open skies; the day is coming close to an end. Suddenly, a gust of high-speed winds and dust storms cover their camping spot almost immediately. Debris from fallen branches fly everywhere, every once in a while, hitting the sides of the tents, damaging them. Alarmed by the hazardous conditions, Principle Bump gets out of his tent, shouting to compete against the deafening noises caused from the high-speed winds.

"We have to find shelter! I know of a cave not far from here, follow me!"

The students scramble to get out of their tents, falling over one another due to the force of the winds. As the students follow Principle Bump towards the location of the cave, Amity notices Luz struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. Offering her hand, she calls out.

"Here, Luz, take my hand! I'll…"

A big branch hurdles itself towards Amity, knocking her unconscious. Luz puts her arm on her forehead, shielding herself from the dust particles that are momentarily blinding her. With a clearer picture of what is going on, she spots Amity on the ground. She sprinted towards her.

"Amity!" she screamed.

Luz inspects her for any damages to her body. The only thing she sees is a bruise on the side of her head. She picks up Amity bridal style, trudging through the harsh conditions, all while trying to remember where everyone else had disappeared to. Several minutes later, despite the grueling onslaught of rapid winds and blinding dust storms, Luz finds an opening to what seems like a cave. Once inside the cave, she sets Amity down on the cold, stone floor; she carefully positions head on her own backpack, acting as a pillow. Luz pulls out a piece of notebook paper, drawing the light glyph. Pressing down on the paper, a small orb of light appears and floats above her, lighting up the cave. Amity slowly opened her eyes, finally coming to.

"Where am I?" Amity murmured softly, sitting up and rubbing her head.

Luz's ears perked up to the sound of a faint, yet familiar voice. She turned around, edging her way to Amity.

"I see you have awakened." she sat next to Amity, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I was starting to get worried about you."

"No need to worry about me, Luz."

Amity looked at her surroundings, noticing a small light orb right behind Luz.

"Where exactly are we?"

"I think a cave or something, I honestly have no idea. I panicked when I saw you on the ground, unconsious, so, I had to carry you all the way here."

Amity noticed that it had been only them two in the cave. She flushed at the thought of some alone time with Luz, but realized that they were separated from the rest of the group.

"Luz, we have to get back with the others." Amity mentioned, a sense of slight fear in her voice.

"We can't go out there right now to look for them. It's dangerous." Luz informed. "Plus, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again, not on my watch. We'll look for them when we get the chance, I promise." she assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

With the winds dying down and the dust storms slowly dissipating, Principle Bump and his little quartet of students, all trailing behind him, approach the aforementioned save haven. Upon arrival, everyone, except Bump, slumps up against the stone-cold walls of the dimly lit cave, exhausted from their battle through their many obstacles.

"Is everyone okay?" Bump asks everyone in concern, taking a breath between words.

"I'm not." Skara responds. "I mean, look at all this dust on my new clothes. I just got these."

"I think everyone is okay…," Willow interjects, looking around at the rest of the group. "…but I have a feeling that not everyone is here."

Principle Bump, having difficulty seeing inside the cave, proceeds with a roll call. Going through the list of names in his head, he calls out everyone's names. The students responded with either a 'here' or 'present'. Continuing on, he calls out another name.

"Amity."

No response.

He tries again. "Amity Blight."

Again, no response. Beginning to slightly panic, Bump realizes that his top student is missing; he doesn't realize another student is missing as well.

"Uh, sir? I don't hear or see Luz at all either." Gus noted.

Upon hearing this unfortunate news, Bump issues a new plan of action, albeit a plan that could cause more headache than relief.

"We will have to look for those two in the morning. They can't be too far from here. I will need you all to split into two teams to help locate Amity and that human girl while I search by my lonesome. Any questions?"

Nodding their heads 'no', Bump takes this as his cue to sit on the ground, putting his old, rugged backpack on the ground.

"Alight, then it's settled. Hope everyone is comfortable. We have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

The sun had begun to plaster it's shining glory onto the outer walls of the cave, with some of the light seeping inside, blanketing it's warm comfort on the back of the two individuals sound asleep. Rolling over, Amity put her had on Luz, causing her to wake up suddenly, her eyes darting open. Looking over, Luz saw Amity spread out across the cave floor with one arm under her head that rested on her backpack, and one arm near Luz where she last accidentally touched her. The smile on her face, although small, was clearly visible.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about. It must be pleasant." Luz thought.

She looked outside the cave and noticed that the darkness she knew as of yesterday had been replaced with a fill of faint, golden light. She, then, turned over to Amity, reaching out her hand and grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

"Huh?" Amity questioned sluggishly, her eyes unfolding to sight of Luz sitting up, peering at her. She arose in her sitting position stretching her arms over her head.

"It's finally morning, sleepy head." Luz said, looking at Amity's messy aquamarine hair. "We should probably head out and look for the others. They're most likely worried about us."

"Oh right, the others…" Amity trailed off, looking down at the ground. A frown appeared across her face.

The two stepped out of the cave, looking in various directions across the vast wilderness that is presented before them. Deep valleys full of tall, red oakwood trees scattered a plenty across the columns of red, orange, and yellow leaves that engulfed the rich soil grounds. Mountains retreated to the back of the landscape, peaking above the trees with a misty fog cloaking their presence; snow was coated on top of them. Luz and Amity mouths agape at the breath-taking scenery.

Luz looks down beyond the ramp of rocks she used to carry Amity, unsure on which direction she came from. Quickly looking from the left side of the forest and to the right side, she points to the left side.

"I think we came from that direction, I believe." Luz vacillated.

Amity shrugs her shoulder. "Sounds like a good place to start."

The two carefully made their way back down the ramp and pressed onward towards the suggested route.

* * *

Principle Bump awoke with a grudge, yawning while rubbing his back. He looked down of the students who were all spread across the entire cave floor; he smiled peacefully to himself. Clearing his throat with a loud with a loud 'ahem', the students steadily rose out of their sleeping positions, rubbing their eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, now that you are all awake, we can begin the search for Amity and…" he began, forgetting the human girls name.

Willow spoke up. "It's Luz, sir."

"Yes, and Luz, my apologies. As I said last night, I will need you four to split into two teams to search for those two. I'll head out soon after to join in."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

The four of them looked amongst themselves, trying to figure out on whom should go with whom. Willow turned towards Gus, a genuine smile creeping across her face.

"You want to go search for them with me, Gus?" she asked, offering her hand.

"Sure thing, Willow, I don't mind. I don't think I could handle going with the others." Gus agreed, shaking Willow's hand.

"See you losers later. Boscha mocked, waving as she and Skara walked outside the cave. "Wish you luck…not!"

Boscha and Skara leave the cave laughing gibingly.

"Ugh, I really don't like when she does that." Willow commented, crossing her arms.

Gus reached to touch her shoulder. "It's okay, Willow, they can real jerks." Gus comforted, giving an encouraging grin. "We'll find Luz and Amity, just you and me, you'll see."

Willow smiled back at Gus. Walking beside each other, the two finally left in cave in search for their best friends.

Amity and Luz continued walking down the suggested path, pacing rather slowly; they took in the wonders of what nature had to offer them. While on their walk, the temperature of ambient air had begun to rise at a miniscule rate, causing both of them to start sweating. A heat wave was instantly upon them. Realizing this sudden change, Luz pulled on the top of her shirt, panting like crazy, trying to cool off.

"Did it just get hot around here, or something, or is it just me." Luz canvassed.

Amity fanned her hand near her face, trying to cool off as well.

"I agree, it really is…" she trailed off, looking up at Luz.

Luz had sweat pouring off her forehead, her face glistening with assistance from the rays of sunlight that highlighted her delicate features, making her chocolate brown eyes pop.

"…hot." Amity finished, quickly glancing over Luz's slim figure. Her face turned a bloodshot red.

The pair walked for several long miles, each of them getting hotter by the minute. Taking a water bottle out of her kitty-themed backpack, Luz slumped against a tree. She took a big gulp of her drink, breathing lightly between sips. Amity had sat a few feet next to Luz, also drinking from her own water bottle. The croak of a nearby frog filled Amity's ears, causing her to rise up quickly to locate the source of that sound. Luz noticed Amity's alerted state and decided to get up to follow alongside her. Fortunately, for both of them, the source of the sound let them to an isolated pond in the middle of the forest, a line of trees surrounding it.

"Oh, thank Titan, a pond!" Amity thought.

Luz grabbed Amity's hand, running towards the pond. "Come on, Amity! We're going for a swim!"

"Wait, Luz, we need to change…ah!"

Unable to escape her tightened grip, Amity had no choice but to run with her towards the pond. Nearing the edge of the pond, both of them jumped.

"Woohoo!" Luz squealed excitably.

Amity only screamed, a mix of excitement and uncertainty evident. "Ahhh!"

The pair hit the water with a big splash. Once they were both out of the water, looking at each other, they both laughed gleefully. Amity ran her hands through her wet hair, noticing the ponytail she had on had disappeared, revealing her wavy hair, a little longer than her already short hair. Time seemed to slow down for Luz as she peered over at Amity. The way she ran her fingers through those aquamarine hairs; the way her golden eyes glowed like sapphire gemstones in the sunlight; even the way slender figure seemed to fit her perfectly, not a single flaw to be seen. Luz was absolutely smitten, flustered in a deep shade of red, admiring everything in that moment about Amity.

"How is she able to pull it off like that?" Luz pondered internally.

Amity took notice of Luz's red-stricken face. "You okay, Luz?" she asked concerned. "You don't look so hot."

"You look hot…" Luz quietly mumbled.

Luz's face became even more red, if that was even possible. She quickly looked away, holding a hand behind her head. "Oh, I'm okay, Amity. It was nice finally being able to cool off like this."

Amity nodded her head. "I agree." She noticed the sky turning a light orange color. "We better get going if we are going to find the others in time."

Luz frowned a little bit, fortunately unseen by Amity. "Right, the others…"

The two finally got out of the water. Luz, then, grabbed two towels from her backpack, giving one to Amity. While drying off, the pair continue their long and tiring journey to reunite with their classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The sky had begun to become weary of its brightening royal blue hue that had been known to bring joy into an otherwise shady atmosphere that was the Boiling Isles. Instead, it had been replaced with a fading honey orange tinge, merging with a daffodil yellow that scattered its beautiful display across the whole wilderness. Walking side by side, were Willow and Gus, each slumping one strap of their backpack over one of their shoulders with one hand, and a water bottle in the other.

“Oh, man. If I knew the weather was going to be like this, I would’ve brought more water I feel like we’ve been hiking these paths forever.” Gus commented, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his forearm.

Willow inhaled a small amount of breath, exhaling it quickly. “Whew, I agree, Gus. I hope we find Luz and Amity soon. I bet they are worried sick.”

Gus looked up at Willow, nodding his head slightly. Luckily, for them, the air started to become a bit cooler, allowing them to cool off a bit. The duo walked for a couple more minutes until Willow spots a small piece of purple fabric handing on a small branch near the flat area where they once set up their tents. Inspecting the fabric, she notices who it belongs to. Gus peeks at the same fabric as Willow holds it out in front of them.

“I think this Amity’s, Gus. She must have caught it on this branch while traveling amongst this area.” Willow guessed.

Gus searched the scene to find out if there were more clues to their friend’s disappearance. Sadly, there were none to be located. He, then, looked up at Willow with a puzzled expression. “If we know that Amity was here, what about Luz? She has to be with her as well.”

Willow looked ahead of her. “Looks like we will have to continue searching down that path to see where they might have disappeared to.”

Gus and Willow proceed to hike another mile on the dirt pathway in aspiration to finding anything that could lead them to anything regarding to their friend’s whereabouts. Along the left side of their pathway, Gus notices a rocky ramp-like structure. Looking up at the top of the structure, he takes particular notice of the light that spewed out from it.

“Woah! Willow, look at that!” Gus announced, tugging on Willow. “We have to go check it out.”

The two climb up the rocky formation to find out that there, in fact, is another cave besides the one they have been staying in with Principle Bump, Skara, and Boscha. Looking inside the cave, the pair notice that round, yellow, glowing orb had been floating inside undisturbed. Willow studies the orb, coming to a quick conclusion.

“None of us can do any magic since Bump took away our magical abilities, but, Luz can with her glyphs. This is where she and Amity must have taken shelter in order to shield themselves from that terrible dust storm.”

“That makes a whole lot of sense. I assume they fled this cave in order to search for the rest of us when everything died down.”

“I agree. I wonder how Boscha and Skara are doing with their search.”

Gus shrugs his shoulders. “Eh, beats me.”

* * *

Out in the other part of the wilderness, Boscha and Skara walk separately from each other. Boscha lets out a grunt of frustration.

“Ugh. Why did those two idiots have to get lost in the first place?” she complained, putting her hands in her pockets. “I should have never come on this dumb trip anyways.”

“I mean, it was a nasty storm, Boscha. Even I would’ve gotten lost in something like that.” Skara answered.

“I know. At least I could’ve maneuvered my way better than those losers.”

Skara stared down at the ground, trying to avoid trying to anger Boscha more to the point of no return. It would be an eternal nightmare of complaints and agony beyond annoying high levels. Skara began to speak, her voice soft, but noticeable.

“Well, what if it were me that was stuck out there with no way of contacting anyone? Not even you.”

Boscha stopped dead in her tracks. Letting out a small sigh, she turned towards Skara with a disturbed look on her face, a look no one other than those close to her have seen before. “I guess that would be terrible to one of my besties.”

She continued, her face now sporting a look of resentment. “My other ‘bestie’ had the nerve to go and hang out with that human girl. I mean, what does she have that I don’t?”

She began to walk further down the path, ultimately sitting down with her back against a tree. Skara sits down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Look, Boscha, even if Amity rather choose to hang out with those other witches, and that human, I’ll always be your number one bestie.”

Boscha couldn’t help but laugh a little. Slowly getting up, she grabbed Skara’s hand, hoisting her up on her feet. “Thanks, Skara. I knew you would have my back. Now let’s go find those losers and get out of here finally.”

* * *

Still drying off with their towels, Luz and Amity continue their long, exhausting journey. Luz looks across from her and notices that Amity’s hair falls past her shoulders a tiny bit. Her ponytailed straight locks of aquamarine hair have been restored into her natural, flowy, albeit, messy form. This is a sight only Luz could describe as a one-of-a-kind bewitching sight.

“I like your hair that way. You should wear it like that more often.” Luz blurted out, a deep blush apparent on her face.

_Oh my gosh, why did I just confess that!?_

Amity’s ears perked up at the sudden complement. Her face casted a slight shade of pink. “Oh, thank you, Luz. You’re probably the only person other than my family that have seen my hair this way.” she grinned, peering over at Luz, pushing a wild hair behind her ear.

_I can’t believe she just said that!_

The pair glanced at each other, continuing down another pathway, not caring if it was the right or wrong one. All they cared about was the time they were able to spend together, even if the other one didn’t notice it at first. A while later, the pair decided to settle themselves down on large boulder that sit on the side of the trail. Looking up from where they were sitting, they could see that the skies’ midday warm glow had been contrasted with a twilight of light pink that mixed itself with a shade of fading yellow that shone just above the horizon. Stars were now twinkling into view for the two to admire; one of them was a shooting star.

Amity closed her eyes. “I wish Luz could see how much she means to me.” she said internally.

She opened her eyes to look at Luz. Luz had closed her eyes as well, thinking to herself. “I wish I knew what these feelings meant.” 

Both of them looked at each other, seemingly getting lost in each other’s eyes. Without thinking, both of hands slid towards each other. With their hands accidentally bumping into one another, they both pulled away blushing.

“Oh, uh, sorry about that, Amity.”

“It’s…it’s okay, Luz.” Amity chuckled nervously, a little redder. “I think we should keep going.”

Amity got up from the boulder, grabbing Luz’s hand to assist her off as well. The air seemed the become colder by the minute as small sprinkles of snow began forming around them. Luz started to shiver, her arms wrapping around herself to fight off the cold. Amity noticed this strange behavior and turned her backpack around to open it; she pulled out a fur coat, offering it to her companion.

“Here, Luz. You look like you are freezing. It can be really cold around here in the knee”

Luz stopped in the middle of the trail, pulling out a coat of her own. “Luckily, I brought one for myself alongside this blanket I have.” She assured her.

Putting on her coat, Luz looked over at Amity who was developing the same symptoms of the cold as well, although barely noticeable. Taking note of that, Luz picked a pair of big sticks from the ground and set them up as a teepee. She, then, pulled out her notebook and drew a glyph. Placing the glyph in the middle of the teepee, she tapped it. This caused the paper to catch fire, resulting in the sticks to slowly catch fire as well. Amity stared in awe.

“There. Now we can stay warm throughout the night.” Luz said, looking at her achievement, sitting down.

Amity walked over and joined Luz on the ground. Grabbing her long blanket out her backpack, Luz pulled it around her with one arm holding up one end as she looked at Amity. She patted her free hand on the ground.

“It would probably be best if we cuddle…” she caught herself, becoming slightly flustered. “…I-I mean, huddle together for warmth.”

Amity didn’t hesitate to scoot close to Luz, wrapping the other end of the blanket around herself, blushing a bit. It would seem like hours had gone by with the pair huddled up in the blanket together.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar heard in the distance. Each roar became louder by the minute. Both Luz and Amity quickly rose to their feet in their battle stance. The roars became increasingly louder, indicating that the source of the sound was close. Once it gave it’s last one, the Slitherbeast came jumping out from the side of one of the trees.

“AHHHHH!” Amity and Luz screamed.

A few miles away, Willow and Gus’s ears perked up to the screams of the two teenagers.

“That must be Luz and Amity, Gus. We have to go save them!” Willow said, gesturing at Gus to follow her as she starts running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, do I wish I could draw these scences so I could show you all what I'm thinking of as I'm writing this fic. Or someone could draw it for me, which would be totally cool. Anyway, hope you all enjoy Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

“We have to get out of here, Luz!” Amity yelled.

Amity tightly gripped Luz’s hands, running as fast as she could. The Slitherbeast screeched, arching its back; it was ready to attack. The pair sprinted directionless deeper into the snow-covered forest, unaware of how to fight such a gigantic, deadly creature. Taking position behind a wide tree, Luz and Amity take cover trying to rapidly require exhausted breath. The huge creature lurks near the two, growling as if it knows where his prey are. Luckily, it continues looking for them, unable to sense where they have gone. Amity sighs in relief, whipping her forearm across her forehead.

“Whew, glad it didn’t spot us. That would’ve been bad.”

Luz grabs her notebook out of her backpack, showing it to Amity. “I think I know how we can at least distract the Slitherbeast for us to make our escape, but first we need a plan.”

Luz grabs a pencil from the side of her bag, drawing a fire glyph on the piece of notebook paper. With her pencil, she points to the drawing. “I’ll have to draw this, but larger in the snow. All I need is a stick. Could you help me find one?”

Amity nods, agreeing to her request. She slowly gets up and searches nearby trees for any fallen branches that could act as a pseudo-like pencil for Luz. Finally spotting a large branch across the way, she lightly trots towards it, careful not to make too much noise with the snow-coated leaves that lay beneath her feet. She grabs the branch and retreats back towards Luz. Looking to her right side, Amity unfortunately notices that the Slitherbeast has turned its head, seemingly looking straight at her. It begins to scrape its furry claws against the ground, preparing to lunge at her.

“Luz!” Amity calls out. “Catch this!”

Amity throws the branch at Luz to which she barely catches, falling over in the process. With one loud roar, the Slitherbeast lunges towards Amity at lightning speeds, causing Amity to flee, zigzagging through the tree lines whilst avoiding any attacks the beast unleashes. She calls out to Luz again

“Luz, do something! I don’t think I can hold it off for much longer!”

Luz grabs the branch and starts drawing a giant fire glyph on the ground. She hears Amity’s panicked screams and desperately tries to draw the glyph faster. The plan should be simple, according to herself: draw the glyph and scare the Slitherbeast away before it devours the only companion she’s grown so fond of. Completing the drawing, she waves her arms whilst yelling at Amity.

“Amity! Over here!”

Amity catches sight of Luz waving her arms and, using her last bit of energy, sprints towards her. Making it near the drawing, she dives over it before Luz smacks down on it, revealing a huge flame. The Slitherbeast screeches and gallops away in fear.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe that actually worked!” Luz exclaimed, pulling Amity into a bone-crushing hug.

Amity chuckles, a hint of red stroking her cheeks. “You did great, Luz.”

Luz lets go of her and walks towards the still burning wall of fire. She turns around, pointing one finger in the air. “I shall be your fearless champion.”

At that very moment, the pair hear another humongous roar. Their eyes frantically search on where the beast might attack next. Leaping over the fire, the Slitherbeast lands in front of them. With a swipe of his claws, its hairy forearm connects with Luz, knocking her back against a tree. The beast, then, pounces in front of an injured Luz.

“Luz!” Amity yelled, panic crystal-clear in her voice.

Luz holds her side in pain, coughing. “Amity, if I don’t make it out of here alive, just know that I…”

The Slitherbeast raises his claws, ready for the second attack. Before it could cause any damage, another voice calls out to it.

“Hey ugly, over here!”

Gus was standing about a quarter mile away from them, yelling insults at the monster. Willow was seen with him, a look of regret on her face as she eyed the same monster. Gus spotted a visibly shaken Amity sitting a few feet away from Luz. He called out to her.

“Amity, go and help Luz! We’ll try and lure the Slitherbeast away!”

Willow looked at Gus nervously. “You sure this will work?”

“I actually have no idea…so prepare to run.”

The Slitherbeast turned its body towards the newly acquired prey. With a loud screech, it began charging at them full speed while Willow and Gus separated, running in opposite directions. This gave Amity a chance to save Luz from certain danger. Kneeling down next to her injured crush, Amity put both her hands on her shoulder.

“Thank Titan those two showed up when they did, or else, I would’ve lost you.”

“I agree. I’m so glad they found us in time.” she coughed. “You should go and help them out anyway you can. I’ll be fine here.”

Amity hesitated, only nodding her head as she looked to see Willow being the chosen target for the Slitherbeast. Quickly, she ran over to a nearby tree, calling out to draw the monster away from her childhood friend.

“Hey! Come and get some, you hideous abomination!”

The Slitherbeast skidded to a stop, turning its body towards its first target. With a loud screech, it charged at her again. Amity steadied herself, ready for her plan to fall into place. 

“That’s it, come and get it, you ugly.” She quietly mumbled to herself.

The beast leaped towards Amity, only for her to dive out of the way, resulting in the monster to become temporarily knocked out. Everyone stared in anticipation, waiting for the beast to make more movement. Satisfied, they let out a cheer of excitement. Luz was particularly impressed by her actions.

“That was so cool, Amity! You were all like ‘come her ugly’ and it was like ‘rawr’ and then, like, knocked it out.”

“Thanks, Luz. I couldn’t have done it without your support.” She blushed.

It all seemed to be peaceful until the Slitherbeast growled, shaking its body back and forth; its body now faced Amity again, slowly raising his claws. Amity’s knees locked up as she held out her forearm to shield her from any of the beast’s attacks. Before the beast could strike again, a loud grunt was heard; a rock had collided onto its head. Everyone looked towards the sound of the grunt, revealing Boscha and Skara standing side by side with their arms crossed.

“No one hurts my losers except me!” Boscha exclaimed loudly.

“Boscha!” Willow beamed.

“Skara!” Gus added, equally as excited.

The Slitherbeast lowered its claws and screeched loudly once again, charging towards his new set of prey. Staring at the beast with confidence, Boscha grabbed another rock; this time the rock was larger and pointier. She charged up her throw, her eyes steadying on the exposed skin that lay on top of its body when Luz accidentally injured it when she was still learning fire magic with Amity’s wand. With another grunt, she threw the rock at the beast’s exposed skin, causing it to tumble down, its body sliding across the snow. Boscha laid her foot on the back of the monster.

“They don’t call me team captain for nothing.”

Willow, Gus, and Skara crowded around Boscha, gawking at her amazing feat of accomplishment. Slowly, again, the Slitherbeast began to rise once more, towering over the four the settled beneath it. This time, the creature stood on its back legs with his front two arms raised in the air letting out a screech louder than before. All four of them wrapped their arms around each other, terrified at the horrifying sight.

“Look.” Boscha begins, shivering in fear. “If we die like this, then I guess I can say it was an honor getting to know you dweebs.”

“Hey!” Gus comments, a little annoyed at being called a ‘dweeb’.

The arms of the Slitherbeast began to crash down on the four, causing them to tightly close their eyes in preparation for their demise. Suddenly, a pair of blue restraints wrapped itself around the beast’s arms, restraining it from implementing any more harm. A familiar voice is heard amongst all the chaos.

“Not on my watch, kids!” Principle Bump shouted, holding his palms up to a big, blue circle to strengthen his spell on the monster.

Everyone turned their hands towards their unlikely hero.

“Principle Bump!” they all praised.

Bump leaned his head to either side of his body, cracking his neck. “Stand back, students. Let me show this ill-behaved beast how we handle disrespect down here in the Boiling Isles.”

All of them stand a couple feet back, letting their principle tame the already ferocious monster. Amity and Luz watch in awe as they see Bump switch from an illusion spell to an abomination spell in a swift motion with both of his hands. Casting a gigantic abomination spell, the abomination charges after the Slitherbeast, weakening its attacks. Seeing excellent progress, Bump calls off his abomination. Instead, he draws a huge circle in the air in one hand, resulting in a waterfall above the Slitherbeast. At the same time, he draws another circle in the air; this spell is an ice spell that freezes the monster in place in a large cube of ice. Crossing his fingers together, he separates them in opposite directions, forming a huge circle that levitates the imprisoned creature and, with a push of both hands through the circle, he flings the cube far across the sky; he doesn’t care where it goes. Bump puts his hands in his knees, slightly out of breath from the multitude of spells.

Skara is the first to acknowledge that the monster is finally out of their sights for good. “Principle Bump, you did it! You saved us!”

“Oh, it was nothing I couldn’t handle…oof.” Bump gets caught off guard with everyone running up to hug him. He continues. “Alright, easy now. We still have to get back to the ship and we can’t do that with a broken back now can we?”

Bump was bombarded with a hail of ‘thank you’ soon after. He then spotted Amity helping Luz off the snowy ground, a smile appearing across his face. He called out to them.

“Come on, Amity! We have to get going. It’s going to be a long hike ahead of us.”

Amity responded, yelling due to the distance. “Coming, sir!”

When Luz finally got up, she thanked Amity for the assist. She began to speak up, looking directly into the witch’s golden eyes, rubbing the back of her neck.

“About what I was going to say before Gus and Willow showed up…” she stopped, unsure on how to proceed.

Amity uttered softly. “Uh huh?”

Luz leisurely put three fingers under Amity’s chin, closing the distance between them. In an instant, their lips made contact. Amity’s heart was pulsating rapidly; sparks were passionately ignited. Unfortunately, for Amity, the kiss didn’t last forever as she hoped it would, but it let her know exactly where Luz’s heart was in that very moment. Amity stood there staring at Luz, a small, but noticeable loving smile appeared on her face. Luz began to speak again, smiling.

“I wanted to say that you are the most courageous girl I’ve ever known. Most girls, or any other person for that matter, wouldn’t even dare to stand up to a scary beast like that in order to protect someone like me. You have amazing talent, Amity. That’s what makes you so special to me.” She paused, looking shyly at the ground, then back up at Amity. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really like you, like a whole lot.”

Amity chuckled. Her loving smile was still evident. “Luz, you have no idea how long I’ve been hearing you say that to me. I really like you too.”

“Really?” Luz asks innocently with a bigger grin.

Without any hesitation, Amity grabbed Luz, pulling her into a soft, gentle kiss. The kiss lasted a bit longer than her previous one; this was enough to satisfy herself.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, yes it does.”

Unbeknownst to either of them, Willow and Gus were watching from afar at their romantic display of affection.

“Come on, you lovebirds! We have to get going!” Gus called out to them. Willow chuckled at his comment.

Amity and Luz pulled away, both blushing a crimson red. While walking to catch up with the others, Luz took a hold of Amity’s hands, which caused her to get flustered. She finally got what she wanted more than anything: true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this story. I had a blast writing it, and, as I always say, hope you all enjoyed the chapters.


End file.
